Please Don't Leave Me
by djsrocks
Summary: Romano doesn't want his sexy Spaniard to leave him for the stupid eyebrow bastard. Would Spain even leave him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Please Don't Leave Me**_

_**Chapter One**_

_If I could be any part of you, I'd be your tears._

_To be conceived in your heart,_

_Born in your eyes,_

_Live on your cheeks,_

_And die on your lips._

Romano was staring into space, utterly confused by the words flying from Veneziano's mouth. "Si, I saw Spanga with England today! They were out at a coffee shop!" What the hell? Did that mean that Spain cheating on him? Romano was biting back tears.

"Get the fuck outta my house, fratello," Romano spewed. Veneziano let out a small whimper before running out of his house, probably to go visit the potato-bastard. Romano sighed and tried not to let too many tears fall from his eyes. England was just Spain's friend… that was it! There was nothing else going on between them, at least that is what Romano chose to believe. He'd just ask Spain about it when he got back home.

Romano's mind was playing back all of the times he'd been so mean to Spain - every cuss word, every rude remark, every elbow slam, every kick, everything. He really did love the bastard, even if he didn't want to say it out loud… He really thought that his personality was something that Spain had loved. Spain was his perfect little punching bag… How could he loose him?

By the time Spain had gotten home, Romano had destroyed the whole entire house on a rampage. He couldn't think straight anymore. Spain would always go to England. He would always leave him. Couldn't Spain just talk to Romano?

"Mi tomate?" he heard Spain call. Romano was locked away in the study, surrounded by his treasured books. The only things that fell into the so small 'love category' in his life were Spain, tomatoes, and books, in that exact order. Eh, and maybe he could include his stupid brother.

"What do you want, bastard?" he yelled. He didn't want Spain to see him like this. He was a fucking hot mess.

"Lovi? Where are you?" Spain said. Romano kept silent and tried to make sure that Spain wouldn't see him. How could he explain how much he needed the stupid Spaniard? How in fucking hell was he going to be able to live with the fact that he was driving away the only man he loved? "LOVI!" Romano flinched at the desperation that filled the Spaniard's voice. He got up slowly and walked towards Spain.

"W-what do you want, ba – Spain?" Romano asked as he rounded a corner and saw his only love. It was obvious that Romano was trying not to cuss at Spain.

"Lovi, is there something wrong with you? Do you feel sick?"

"Wh-what do you f-f mean?" Romano mumbled. Dio, it was so hard to not cuss.

"You aren't cussing, mi tomate!" Romano blushed at Spain's words. So it was obv – okay. He knew it was obvious. He wasn't stupid.

"I… I just thought that… That that's why you've been spending less and less time with me…" Romano sputtered. He could feel a soft tension in the air.

"That's… um… I have to go, Lovino," Spain muttered. The way he said Lovino seemed wrong. The fact that his full name could come out of Spain's lips seemed wrong. Wait… what had he just said? Why was Spain leaving! Romano ran towards the door, only in time to see Spain's car speeding away. What the hell just happened?

"COME BACK, ANTONIO! DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME!" Romano screamed, "Please?" The last word was barely an audible whisper. Romano was so fucking confused by what had just happened? Did he finally succeed in pushing away his love? He couldn't believe what was going on! He needed his sexy Spaniard…

_**A.N. Gaaaaahhhhh it's short. Next chapter WILL be longer. This was kind of an intro thingy. GAHHH I HATE THE SHORTNESS! *freaking out* Anyways, hope ya liked! For an AMV/Slideshow thingy I watched! More Spamano will come! YAY FOR THE BEST PAIRING IN THE WORLD!**_


	2. AN

_**A.N. To any who read this, I am sorry. It's not that I don't want to continue this story; it's just that right now, I can't. I'm really sorry about that. I fear, though, that if I do, I will end up killing everyone off, seeing as I… nevermind. Anyways, I will try to get back to this story (and the others I put this on) as soon as I can. In the meantime, I might put up some dark!oneshots or stories, where I can just let out all of my emotions, without ruining my story. Or, I might just not write any fanfiction for an amount of time. I will probably still be reading stories, but… I can't promise anything. Again, I am truly sorry for this, and hope to be back as soon as I can put myself back together again. **_

_**~djsrocks**_


End file.
